Souta's Adventures
by Verbum Tempestas
Summary: What would happen, if Souta fell down the well, and met....someone he was not planning to ever meet Rated M for much later chapters
1. Chapter 1 Falling

**Disclaimer: I do not own the inu-cast, if I did...well...the manga would 'NOT' have ended the way it did! I do own all original characters in this fic and the storyline.**

**A/N: well here's the beginning of yet another fic :3 this one actually has alot done on it but it's written and sadly not with me. ;-; I hope you all enjoy this. I thought it would be a change of pace for me instead of all the stuff I'm doing ^_^ well please review if you enjoy enough.  
**

**Chapter 1 Falling**

"I'm going okaa-chan!" Kagome called as she hurried out of the house, waving to her mother who had stepped to the doorway. Asumi smiled as she waved back to her daughter. "Be safe." she said softly. Kagome's smile was large as she clutched her bag and slid the well house door open. Sota watched in longing as his sister disappeared into the house, feeling a familiar tug in the back of his mind as his sister fell though time. _'What would it be like, to go there?'_ he thought longingly. With a sigh the fifteen year old stood and stretched. He was short for his age, but it didn't really bother him. His black hair was always a mess, but the girls liked it, so he left it so. They said that he looked like some character named Hatori from a manga called Fruits Baskets. He didn't care, he'd never read the thing. "InuYasha must have apologized last night." he muttered to himself as he walked around his room, gathering the things he would need to class today. Last night had been the same as any night that the hanyou had pissed his sister, now twenty two, off. He had long lost his respect for the older hanyou, but he was still polite when he came by. With another stretch he started to his door. His sister had been in such a rush she had forgotten to even check for her most important possession, her diary. A smirk pulled at his lips as started down stairs, looking at his side bag, picturing the medium size book there. "I'm off too okaa-chan." he said sticking his head into the kitchen. Asumi looked up at him and smiled. "Alright. Do you want me to drive you?" she asked warmly. Sota gave her smile. "Iie, I like taking the bus, gives me time to prepare for the boredom ahead." he said, pulling a funny face. Asumi laughed. "Alright, don't forget to say farewell to your jii-san." she said turning back to the dishes.

Sota looked down at the newest tablet in the small family shrine. He gazed at it sadly before lighting the incense and bowing to it. "Sayonara Ojii-san." he said softly before turning and walking down the many stairs of the shrine. The sky was clear and the air as fresh as it would ever get in Tokyo. As he boarded the train, grateful that the amount of people on it at this time was few, he looked out the window at all the concrete buildings and cars. _ 'I wouldn't mind seeing only green. A person can only take so much grey.' _ he thought as he slipped his headphones on, and pressing play on the ipod, prepared for the usual long drive to school. The Final Fantasy VII music made him feel calm. He looked around at the other students of his and other schools and suddenly felt so alone. He had never felt that he fit in here. He was either too smart, bored or too much of a thinker for his time. Leaning his head against the window he watched the scenery flash by. Though calling it that was like a sick joke. He closed his blue eyes and saw green. Their last trip to Mount Fuiji. He loved the wild and couldn't think of any place more suited for him.

"Sota-chan!" the raven haired boy looked up at the sound of the female's voice. "Oh, ohayo Riku-san." he said with a nod of his head as he closed his book, and looked up at her. The girl blushed and clasped her hands behind her back. "Um......can I talk to you in private Sota-chan?" she asked nervously. Sota blinked in surprise. "Uh, hai, I guess." he said, sliding the text book away and standing. Riku led his to the old playground and sat on one of the swings, looking down at her feet. "Is there something you wanted to ask me Riku-san? 'Cause I've got a big test next period and I am far from ready." he said with a smile as he slid his hands into his pockets. He had to admit, ever since the incident with InuYasha and his sister trying to help him tell the first girl that he liked her, he had be come more confident with females.

"Hai, Sota-chan. Gomen, for taking you from your studies." she said with a smile to him. He gave her a bright smile in return and leaned against a pole, waiting patiently. It was lunch time and they had more than enough time for anything that she wanted to ask. "Sota-chan, I know I'm ditzy, and I'm not that good in class. I know I must annoy you to no ends sometimes, but I have to tell you this." she said, bowing her head, letting her bangs hide her face. "Hey, you can tell me Riku-san. I promise, whatever it is I won't laugh." he said, moving to crouch before her. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I've liked you since we were in middle school Sota-chan. Onegai, will you go out with me?" she asked looking at him hopefully. Sota looked away from her. "I can't Riku-san." he said softly. Riku winced as if she had been slapped. "Gomen ne sai, but I just don't feel like that for you and I don't want to lead you on. That wouldn't be fair to you. You deserve a guy who would like you just as much as you like him." he said, his voice nothing more than a whisper. Riku looked at him with wide eyes before her gaze softened. "Iie, it's my fault. I knew you didn't like me like that." she paused to smile at him. "But, can we still be friends onegai." she said as she stood and looked down at him. He looked up at her and smiled. "Hai, that would be good." he said as he stood. "And Riku-san, you've never annoyed me."

With a sigh he ran his hand through his hair, slipping his bag's shoulder strap over his head so that the strap went across his chest. "Today sucked." he said to himself softly as he looked up at the sky. He was half way across the shrine's courtyard when a noise reached his ears. "Nani?" he said to himself as he turned toward the noise. _'What's the well house door doing open? Onee-chan closed it.'_ he thought as he walked closer. With the house he could hear movement. He slowed, causing the sound of his shoes to soften. Slowly, he slid the door open. "Buyo!" he sighed in annoyance upon seeing the calico neko sitting by the well. The creature just yawned and walked around the well. With a sigh he walked down the steps and to the well. A small smile pulled at his lips as he laid a hand on the wood. Beneath his finger tips he could feel life, and warmth. That was how he knew the well was working. When InuYasha had shoved a tree in it and Kikyou had pushed Kagome through, he hadn't been able to feel the warmth. He had kept this little secret to himself, it would only worry his mother more. Leaning over slightly he looked down. _'Who would have thought, that this old thing would take one to a place so.................free.'_ he thought, sadly.

He was just straightening when he felt four paws land on his back. He tried to turn to catch his balance as he began to fall into the well. He only managed to turn so that he was falling backwards instead of face first. The last thing he saw was Buyo's glittering eyes staring down at him before he shut his eyes on instinct. If his eyes had remained open though, he would have seen, the blue light gently surround him. Time, bringing him into it's embrace. "Did he make it?" the man's deep voice filled the well house as a shadow appeared a the doorframe. As Buyo turned his appearance changed to that of a man's with white, black and orange hair. "Hai, m'lord." he said kneeling and placing his arm across his chest in respect. Fangs flashed in the darkness as the man at the doorways smiled, blue eyes glittering unnaturally. "And so it begins."


	2. Chapter Two: First Time Encounters

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha and all that stuff…..things would have been different if I did . I do own this story line and any and all new characters that will be popping up**

**A/N: Alright, finally I present Chapter two!!! Please forgive this poor writer's slowness ;-;**

**Chapter Two: First Time Encounters**

"I….am….going….to…kill….that…cat…" Souta muttered, his voice laced with anger as he pushed himself into a sitting position and laid a hand on his head rubbing in slight pain. Brushing his long bangs from his eyes he glanced around trying to figure out where he was. "Shit….." he muttered under his breath as his eyes were met with wood and climbing plants._ 'First I'm going to skin it…..than I'm going to make a nice new bag for Onee-chan…._' His internal rant was cut short as he looked up, intending to call him mother to toss down the rope latter. "I….am in so….much trouble…." He breathed as his eyes were not met with the ceiling of the well house….but of clear blue sky and the sun filling the will. He stared, his eyes wide, mind not fully registering what had just happened to him. Slowly he held his hand up, catching a leaf that floated lazily down to him, and then his mind caught up with what had happened. He had just fallen down the well….and it had worked.

Slowly he pushed himself up and brushed himself off and he quickly tried to think of what he was going to do. _'First….I need to get a safe place…..That, CRAP WHAT'S HER NAME?! oh…Kaeda yea….her place should do….'_ He thought as he examined the wall to try and climb out. Finally he found some good solid foot holds _'Must be Onee-chan's. '_ he thought offhandedly as he started climbing carefully. As he climbed he ran through everything that Kagome had ever told him of where everything was. Half way up he had to adjust his weight only now realizing that he still had his backpack slung over his shoulder.

'_Alright, I just have to go…..east….no…North….no'_ Once again, his internal monolog, or as he liked to call it his _'ETERNAL MOVIE!'_ was cut short as what he was gripping to keep himself to the wall, gave way. With a cry of surprise his arms flailed as he tried with all his might to keep his balance, but it was useless. "SHIT!" he cried out as he felt his body start to fall backwards away from the wall and into air. On instinct he closed his eyes, preparing for the contact with the ground that he was sure was going to hurt.

Suddenly he quick decent was stopped as he jerked to a halt midair with a grunt of the sudden stop and before he could react any he was pulled upwards and suspended there. "You are unharmed." A deep calm voice said from somewhere in front of him. Slowly he cracked one eye to see who it was. At first all he saw was a mass of white hair and a glint of golden eye. The name 'InuYasha' quickly came to his throat, but died before ever reaching his lips. His 'rescuer's' hair was longer, and more tamed than InuYasha's and his eyes…..his eyes were colder, deadlier and sure as hell more gold than the hanyou he knew so well. On the man's face were a pair of dark, reddish purple stripes that looked more like tattoos. As he quickly studies the man before him he saw that the same marks were on his wrist and over his eyelids, and finally, a cresent moon adorned his forehead. Slowly, and promptly a name flowed through his mind as his eyes scanned the man's attire as well.

"Y-You're Sesshou-maru-sama!" he stammered, swallowing in nervousness. _'Ok Souta….stay calm….focus…..don't let the powerful inuyoukai see how fucking FREAKED OUT YOU ARE!!!!'_ he shouted in his mind. "Hai." The inuyoukai lord said, raising an eyebrow as his own golden eyes studied the boy. _'He wears strange attire….just like that miko.'_ He thought off handedly as he looked at the odd haori and hakamas the boy wore. "Ah…A-Arigatou, Sesshou-maru-sama." He said swallowing and watching the silent lord that held him above the well.

Silently Sesshou-maru looked at the ningen boy that he held above the empty run down well. A slight frown creased his marble like feature as he discretely sniffed the boy's scent. _'His scent….it's almost just like that onna's! That miko that travels what that bastard brother of mine!'_ he thought angrily, a low growl pulling from his throat. At the sound of the man growling Souta flinched on instinct but still watched him warily, his eye and face not revealing how terrified he was on the inside. The inuyoukai watched the boy, inwardly bemused at the lack of fear, even though it was obvious.

"SESSHOU-MARU-SAMA!!!! WHERE DID YOU GO M'LORD?!" a young high pitched voice called from the forest around them, causing Souta to start a little and the lord in question to glance to his right. "I am right here, Rin." He said with an inward sigh, sometimes he took a lot to remember why he kept the loud young ningen onna with him. Turning his gaze back to the boy in his grasp he spoke "Remove all your weapons."

Souta swallowed, gaining strength for his voice "I…I have none m'lord." He said, remembering to add in the honorific, not wanting to be killed just yet. "Do not lie to me boy." Was the inuyoukai's cold reply, warning etching his words in stone. "I'm not. I swear I'm not!" he tried to assure the dangerous man before him. Quickly her emptied his pockets, both pants, and jacket. Holding out his hands he showed him that all he had were small things. In his palm lay a few yen, some scraps of paper, two Mars bars, a handkerchief and his house key.

Sesshou-maru blinked and looked at the items. He was able to figure out what the paper was, the square of fabric, though he was confused as to why it was nearly scentless, even the money and key, but the bars of sweet smelling something intrigued him. Souta watched him, seeing that he was examining the chocolate in his hand as he lowered to sit on the lip of the well. "I-It's candy…from my land." He explained lamely as he quickly opened one of them. Sesshou-maru watched him carefully as he moved as he sensed Rin coming closer. Watching with sharp eyes he carefully took the corner the boy had broken off and offered to him. Slowly he sniffed it, checking for poisons before slipping it into his mouth.

Sesshou-maru blinked quickly at the taste of the brown sweet in his mouth, while Souta inwardly prayed that InuYoukais weren't affected by chocolate like regular inus. "It is…..strange." Sesshou-maru admitted finally as the chocolate melted into his mouth. Souta opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a small girl crashing through the brush, causing him to jump slightly. _'I'm going to die from a heart attack if that keeps happening.'_ He thought ruefully as he watched the small child come up to the tall inuyoukai without even a second thought. "What is that Sesshou-maru? Who is that? Is he my new guard person?" she asked, firing off her questions much too fast for anyone to answer them. But upon examining the taiyoukai's face, he didn't seem to mind.

"It is sweets. And the rest has yet to be seen." Sesshou-maru said calmly, unaffected by her hyper too fast questions. In his cold eyes, if one knew where to look, they would see how he was calculating the situation that had been presented to him. By scent he could tell that this boy was a relative of that miko onna, and maybe, just maybe, he could use this to his advantage.

As the white haired inuyoukai thought Rin approached the lanky boy on the side of the well. "Good Morning. What's your name? Mine's Rin!" she said cheerfully, giving him a toothy smile. Souta blinked and looked down at her before giving her a small smile. "Good morning….I'm Higurashi, Souta. You can call me Souta." He said as he leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees. Rin smiled brightly and Souta was taken aback at how everything actually did seem brighter when she smiled like that. It was something he never saw in his time. A smile of pure and utter innocence.

Slowly he smiled back. "It's a pleasure to meet you Rin-kun." He said gently. Rin smiled at him, rocking on her heels. "What's that?" she asked sweetly, her dark eyes on the open candy bar in his lap, the handkerchief spread out under it. Souta blinked, having totally forgotten about it while he watched her and made sure not to make any fast movements around the ever watching inyoukai. "Oh, this is sweets from my land….." he said as he broke a square off and held it out to her. "Be careful, it'll melt." He warned as she took it. She looked at him with wide eyes. "Like a candle?!" she said as she sniffed at him. He gave a small chuckle. "Hai…kinda like a candle, but tasty." He said rubbing the back of his neck. _'This could be a bad idea…..'_ he thought as he watched her wide eyes grow wider and her face light up as she stuck the square into her mouth.

"Boy, why are covered in the scent of the miko onna that travels with the hanyou InuYasha." Sesshou-maru suddenly questioned, causing both young ningen's to look up at him. Souta stared at him for a moment before slowly answering, confirming what Sesshou-maru already knew. "She is Onee-chan, m'lord." He said politely as he looked up at him. "YOU'RE KAGOME-NEE-CHAN'S OTUKO-SAN?!" Rin cried excitedly as she looked up at him happily. Sesshou-maru looked down at him young ward and gave an inward sigh at the sight of her somehow messy face._ 'How did she create such a large mess with such a small object?'_ he thought ruefully. As her hands came up to wipe her mouth with her kimono sleeve he caught her hands, kneeling slowly before her. "Jaken." He called, not needing to raise his voice. "Hai, Sesshou-maru-sama!" the green toad youkai said as he scurried to his master's side from the bushes, Souta making a disgusted face at the sight of him.

'_I must remember to kill him for allowing Rin to go through the forest alone.' _He thought to himself. "A cloth." He ordered in a calm tone. "Hai!" Jaken said as he fished out an expensive silk cloth to wipe her face with. Sesshou-maru eyed the cloth some, having an odd feeling that whatever it was covering the young child's mouth, would ruin the cloth. "Here…." He glanced up some as the ningen boy kneeled in the grass, his odd straight black haori's clashing sharply with the emerald of it. Carefully Souta wiped Rin's face and hands clean with his handkerchief. "There you go, all clean." He said with a smile as he folded it some and shoved it in his back pocket. "Arigato Souta-chan, are you really Kagome-nee-chan's otuko-san?" she asked in wonder looking up at him. He gave her a nod and smile "Hai, I am. And I can tell you…." He paused for effect, pretending to look around "She snores." At this Rin burst into a fit of giggles. "You're that baka wench's otouko-san?!" Jaken squawked as he looked at Souta in disgust, as if he was tarnished just by being near him. At this Souta's leg darted out, swiftly going between the space that was there between Sesshou-maru and Rin, the rest of his body crouched and balanced. His foot connected with the toad's face harshly sending him flying back. Silently Souta slid his leg back under him glaring at Jaken. "Never, call my onee-chan that, or speak of her in such a way, her name is Higurashi, Kagome." He said icily.

Sesshou-maru look at the ningen as he stood, Rin going to see if Jaken was alive. The boy remained crouched watching. _'Hai, this ningen could prove very useful……'_

**A/N: Yay! The end of chapter two! And what do you know, Sesshy and Rin have had sugar! **


	3. Chapter Three: Learning Curve

**Disclaimer: I do not own the cast as I have mentioned before. I do own this storyline and the original characters that will show up.**

**A/N: Alright, now I give you chapter three finally. I do ask forgiveness for taking so long on this.**

**Chapter Three: Learning Curve**

Souta held the sleeping Rin as he rode Au-Un carefully, his free hand gripping the large creature's saddle. While he remained silent, his eyes never quit moving. First darting to the oddly green leaves that graced the trees, then the ferns on the ground. He was in silent awe of the beauty of this 'new world'. He had been to the country before, but it was nothing like this. Never this, wild, or free. Looking down at the little girl that was curled against him sleeping he gave a tiny smile. He had what he wished for, he had freedom, but something in his stomach didn't feel right. He already knew that nothing in his life would ever be the same again, but, it wasn't that, that seemed to bother him, but something unknown.

He started, looking up when he felt the dragon under him jerk to a halt. "Jaken, make a bed for Rin." Sesshou-maru's monotone voice echoed through the darkening forest as he stood in the center of the small clearing. Now that he was actually looking ahead, instead of to the sides, he saw that they had arrived in a small lush green clearing with a small stream flowing along the edge. With wide eyes Souta slid off the dragon's back, careful to keep a hand on Rin's sleeping form. "It's amazing…" he whispered softly, more to himself than anyone else, but Sesshou-maru glanced over to him silently. In the short time that he had been traveling with them, he had not made a single whimper of complaint, nor a whine of discomfort. At times Rin would complain if she was hungry or too sleepy, but the boy did not and judging by his health, he should be use to the finer living of life. Earlier when he did hear the growl of an empty stomach from him he had waited for the boy to make a sound of complaint, but none came. He had also ceased Rin's complaint for food by giving her one of the brown bars again.

This boy Souta was oddly quiet and respectful. He followed orders without complaint or question when given. His seemingly only annoying feature was that when he did talk freely, it was only about his onee-chan, that human miko wench. "Jaken, make a fire." He said as he noticed Rin shivering. "Hai Sesshou-maru-sama" the small toad said as he started darting around the clearing, finding small branches and sticks for a fire.

Turning Souta carefully gathered Rin into his arms and kneeled, settling her in her bed roll. "Hey, Jaken, do you want some help?" he asked softly as he stepped over to where he was still gathering stick.

Jaken eyed the boy in blatant dislike. He had tried to return to his home through that well but he had only made a fool of himself in the servant's eyes. Narrowing his eyes at him he turned from him, ignoring him and continued to gather the sticks. Souta shrugged a little and started to help gather sticks and add them to the fire pile; within moments a full fire was crackling warmly. Not long after this had been accomplished Jaken drifted off, sitting up with his arms and legs folded around his staff. Silently Souta slid a bedroll behind the small youkai's back and eased him back into a lying position, all without waking him.

"You appear to be well practiced in doing this." Sesshou-maru said, as Souta silently took his seat back again. Looking up the younger boy gave him a small smile, face timid. "When my onee-chan comes home, she doesn't allow herself to sleep or rest like she should. Instead, she works on her school work, like Mathematics, Japanese History and Literature and the English language. She falls asleep at her desk at night; and though she doesn't know it, I'll stay up until she's sleeping and than get her into bed, and if she still has work left, I'll finish it." He said, drawing his legs up and wrapping his arms around his knees, gazing into the flames.

"You truly care for your one-chan, do you not?" the inu youkai asked calmly; his own deep golden eyes watching the dancing flames. "Hai….she's really strong to do what she does." He said his sentence trailing off as a far away smile pulled at his lips. "How is it you can tell she is asleep?" Sesshou-maru asked as his gaze rose to study the ningen boy before him. At the young boy's grin he was inwardly was taken aback. "Our rooms are right next to each other's, all I have to do is listen for a hollow thunk of her head hitting the desk." He said, his eyes glittering in the fire.

Inwardly Sesshou-maru smirked before letting what he had just been spoken sink in. "You say your onee-chan learns Mathematics, and….this Eng-el-ish….how is this possible?" He questioned, eyeing the boy, silently wondering if he had caught him in a lie. As to his knowledge, ningen onnas were not allowed to learn such things. Souta blinked and looked up at him. "Hai, she does, why do you ask?" he questioned, tilting his head. The inu youkai's eyes narrowed as he looked at the young ningen. "She is a ningen onna. They are not permitted such knowledge, and therefore do not know or understand it." He said bluntly. Inwardly he blinked as Souta simply grinned at him. "She does." He said simply watching him with a pair of eyes that were shockingly similar to his miko one-chan.

"And your mathematical skills?" Sesshou-maru asked, eyeing him, his thoughts working on over drive. Souta smiled calmly at him, his chin still on his knees "Give me any math problem." He said, his gaze never wavering. Silently Sesshou-maru lifted a twig and with graceful strokes wrote out a problem he remembered from his own schooling days.

Looking down at the dirt written problem Souta smiled, to him, it was nothing more than simple math. Using the pad of his finger he easily wrote the answer under the problem. Sesshou-maru watched him, keeping in his inner thoughts to himself. _'Who would have ever thought that 'I' would be doing this with the great Sesshou-maru-sama!' _Souta thought in wonder as the inu youkai lord wiped out the previous problem and wrote another.

Inwardly Sesshou-maru was amazed at the young boy's ability to solve every problem given to him. _'His usefulness is increasing.'_ He thought to himself as he leaned back against the tree. "Impressive." He said blandly. "And you say your sister can do problems like this?" he asked gazing at him. Souta nodded. "That and more." He said with a tired smile. "I see…." Sesshou-maru said as he gazed off into the distance

Souta's eyes drooped as he tried to stay awake, his tired brain urging him to sleep _'I wonder…..what Kagome…..would say….if she could…see me now…..'_ was the last conscious thought before he dozed off sitting upright holding his legs.


	4. Chapter Four: Deal

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. InuYasha.  
**

**A/N: Here you go! Chapter Four! I again ask forgiveness for the late delivery. And because I now have time and net for a while I'll get started on Chapter 5!**

**I want to thank everyone who has Favorited and commented on this story. I hope to keep seeing this and love getting them ^/^ enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Four: Deal**

For the first time in his life Souta was grateful for his damned internal clock system as it woke him up much earlier than most boys his age. Sitting up he rubbed his face taking a few deep breaths before blinking and looking at his surroundings. For a few moments his fogged brain panicked at the unfamiliar surroundings and he almost panicked, until he remembered. Taking a breath he closed his eyes again _'It's not a dream…it's not a dream…..shit…Onee-chan is going to kill me.'_ He thought as he slowly worked his senses back into action. Opening his eyes again he slowly looked around once more, taking in his surroundings more carefully. Rin was still sound asleep, as was Jaken. The sky was barely turning a deep purple in the coming morning. The grass around him was dew soaked and greener than he had ever seen. Slowly he stood, stretching his stiff muscle _'This….is what I always imagined….everything's so…green.' _He thought as he looked around at the waking world around him in wonder and amazement.

Sesshou-maru watched the young human from the dark trees. He never truly rested on patrols like this, which had proven to be a useful thing as a pack of boar youkai had decided to camp not far from them in the middle of the night. Already they had tried to attack his small group three times, and if it had not been for the need of his constant supervision he would have left to dispatch them of this earth. At movement from the human child he was drawn from his thoughts, his gazing raising to him. Souta had stood and was searching through his bag. A frown marred the inuyoukai's porcelain face as he watched the young human. The fact that the boy had come from the same place that the cur's miko wench did was troubling unto itself. The fact that he was near impossible to read, unlike his Onee-chan, was even more troubling to him. Humans, by proven fact, should be easy to read.

'_There you are you stupid thing…'_Souta thought as he dug his larger iTouch/iPod out of the bottom of his bag. With a small smirk he examined the music player. About a month after he had gotten the thing he had decided to experiment with it. Tired with its poor battery power he had made a portable solar battery charger for it. It hadn't been as hard as everyone seemed to believe. Hooking it into his belt holder, the cord for the battery charger leading to the front of his shirt he slid his headphones on, turning it on. Instantly he felt his entire form relax as his playlist started. Bending down he scooped up a stick, snapping the smaller branches off he took one look at the sleeping pair before slipping into the forest in search for a place to just be alone.

Stopping in a small clearing he closed his eyes, letting the American song "Sometimes" by a band named _**Skillet**_ started to pound into his headphones. Keeping his eyes closed he let all else melt away, his hands sliding into position on the branch as he started to move with simple warm up moves that he did every morning with his music.

Sesshou-maru watched with interest and surprise as the young boy started moving with an odd but skillful martial-arts style that he had never seen before. He didn't like how this boy seemed to be able to surprise him, like with the strange object on his clothing. The only two other humans that could surprise him as such were Rin, and that miko, and that is how it should stay. His inner thoughts came to a grinding halt when he watched the boy begin to move with agility that humans did not, and should not have.

As the song "I stand Alone" by _**Godsmack**_ blasted in his ears Souta flipped using his finger tips to propel himself from the ground, twisting in the air so that he landed, facing where he once stood he paused. In the back of his mind he could feel that he was being watched. Slowly he shifted, letting the exercises take him in a full circle his eyes slowly scanning the surrounding tree line. That was when he saw it, the slight shift of white and glint of claws _'Sesshou-maru, he's watching me?'_ the thought was a curious one, was there a rule he didn't know where he shouldn't leave the camp site?

After a few moments he turned the music off and carefully collected the headphones and the charger with cord. Kneeling he checked his shoes, having forgotten to remove them _'I need to get used to having my school shoes'_ he thought to himself as he watched the taiyoukai lord from the corner of his eye. Standing again he began to do his cool down, moving in fluid tai-chi movements half waiting for the inu youkai to make his presence known.

Watching the young ningen the inuyoushi was lost in his thoughts. He had seen ningen's train before but never had he seen them hold soul, and passion in their work. They were mindless and their movements held no truth to it. The sound of Rin shifting into wake pulled him from his thoughts and musings. Listening a moment he moved forward into the cleaning. "Higurashi-san, it is time to leave." he said, his voice calm and measured as he studied the boy's reaction.

Souta stopped his movements and looked to the taiyoukai lord and gave an instinctive bow to him. "Hai Sesshou-maru-sama." he said as he quickly made sure his things were gathered and put together properly before moving to him to return to the camp with him.

Souta smiled down at the small child in his lap. Rin was beyond cute. That morning after her waking she had latched onto him and refused to let him go. After much begging and cute eyes on her part he had relented and joined her in riding the ryu steed. As he listened to her chatter his hands clutched the large saddle beneath him with ease. The comfort he felt riding the creature he chalked up to the shock of being here, or maybe he had hit his head while falling. Glancing down at the scaled creature beneath him he was fascinated by it. He had never even ridden an uma and now, here he was riding a creature that wasn't suppose to exist. "Souta-chan, are you listening?" Rin asked as she gazed up at him with a small pout. The older boy started at the sound of her voice and brought his gaze down to her, an apologetic smile pulling at his lips. "Gomen ne sai Rin-chan. I was just watching Au-Un." he said, laying his hand on her head. She blinked looking up at him. "Huh? Why Souta-chan?" she asked, tilting her head curiously.

A nervous chuckle pulled from his throat as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well Rin-chan, we don't have ryu steeds where I'm from. I've never even ridden an uma." he said shyly. At this even Sesshou-maru looked over, the only sign of surprise from him being a single blink of his eyes as he stared at the boy. "Nannnniiii? How can that be!" the child said in wonder as she scrambled to turn and face him.

Jaken's 'hrmph' floated from the ground beside them. "Don't ask such foolish questions girl! It is obvious by looking at him that he still clings to his okaa-san's hem! He is more than likely frightened of them." he said, thrusting his nose in the air.

Souta's eye twitched as he glared down at the smaller annoying creature. Slowly his foot rose until it was above Jaken's staff, a moment passed before he brought it down on top of it; driving the end deep into the dirt. With a squawk Jaken jerked to a halt, his feet flying out from under him. Dazedly he blinked up at the cloudless sky for a moment before scrambling up. "You wretched child! You will pay for that!" he cried as he waved his small arms. Souta just smirked as he kept Rin from falling off the mount as they kept moving. Jaken panted in anger for a moment before turning to pick his staff up.

With a smile he looked down at the giggling Rin "That was funny Souta-chan!" she said catching her breath. "Heh, I guess." the older boy said, rubbing the back of his neck. Suddenly burning pain bloomed from the back of his shoulder through his chest causing him to release a near silent hiss of pain.

Sesshou-maru spun, flicking his wrist and slicking a second air borne arrow before it hit the already injured human boy. Yet he was not acting that any injured human he had seen in the past. Instead of falling to the pain, letting it control him he seemed to be pushing it aside to keep Rin covered with his own body as more arrows began to fill the air.

Souta grit his teeth in pain as he reached back and pulled the arrow from his shoulder grateful that it had not gone through fully as he knew it could have. Instinctively he sniffed the tip of the arrow _'Good, no poison. Means this is going to hurt a whole hell of a lot less than it could have.'_ He thought to himself as he tucked the arrow into one of Au-Un's side pouches. Looking down at Rin he gave her a stead reassuring smile as she cried. "It's alright Rin-chan. I'm fine, just startled. Look, Sesshou-maru-sama is keeping us safe." he said gently nodding to the inu taiyoukai lord who wielded his whip with a calm grace removing all the arrows from the skies as they came. Rin looked at him and her lord before sniffling and wiping her face on her dirty kimono nodding "H-Hai Souta-chan." she said feeling better. Giving her one more smile Souta looking up at the area and surveyed his surroundings carefully calculating.

After a moment he scooped Rin into his arm, ignoring the burning feeling and the feel of warm liquid going down his back , and slid off the ryu steed. Letting Rin grip his neck he used his free hand to grab his bag as he ran to the large tree he had chosen for what he was planning to do. Just at that moment he was glad and grateful for the years of track he had taken as he wove quickly to the tree, avoiding arrows. To his calculations between the tree and Au-Un's form Rin would be safe. "Rin-chan, I need you to stay here. Can you do that for me?" he asked gently as he made sure she was tucked among the roots of the tree which was being used to block the onslaught of arrows. Once the little girl gave a nod and bright smile to him he smiled back and called Au-Un to them. Not fully knowing if the creature would understand him he spoke to it "Au-Un, you need to stay here, keep right in front of Rin ok?" he asked looking into both creature's sets of eyes. When the ryu gave a unified nod he was surprised but tucked it away for now. Shifting for him he scanned the area again.

Jaken stood not far before them, using his staff to shoot fire and burn the arrows in the air. Sesshou-maru's back was to him and seemed to be scanning the area as well _'Alright, step one of superhero mode __complete; damsel in distress no longer in distress.'_ he thought to himself as he kept against Au-Un thinking deeply _'Crap I'm being fully useless! Where the fuck are they shooting from!'_ he inwardly shouted to himself. Turning he quickly began to search the side bags of the ryu steed praying to find something he could use to help. _'Oh thank the Kamis above!'_ he cried within as after a few moments his fingers fell up a medium sized bow, after another quick check he realized that there were no arrows _'Awe fuck! What did I draw the 'You're screwed' lotto number?'_ he growled in his mind before remembering that he had just stuck an arrow into one of the dragon steed's side pouch. Quickly starting to search the bags he kept crouched deeply to avoid the raining arrows. As he searched the creature's bags he remember the arrow that he had put within the dragon's bag. Snatching it up he notched the arrow and turned the survey his surroundings again.

The inu taiyoukai was just barely out of sight seemingly making his was to the leader of those who continued to cloud the sky with arrows and now what appeared to be stone spikes that filled the air with an overpowering acidic smell. As Souta watched Jaken and Au-Un deflect the projectiles he pushed his jacket off quickly, laying it on Rin's head for her comfort, he ripped his long sleeve off his arm quickly tying it around his lower face. Taking a moment he watched before he pushed off, running as fast as he could, keeping the bow and single arrow notched. He may not be able to see those who attacked but at the least he could make sure there were none on the ground that would attack. Coming to a halt he listened to his surroundings, _'Too damn quiet...' _he thought to himself, tense as he pressed his back against a tree, out of the corner of his eye he could see Sesshou-maru moving in silent confidence, occasionally flicking an attack away as though it were nothing more than a fly.

Than he saw it. The woman slid slowly and silently down the web like rope behind the inu taiyoukai as he walked. She hung upside down, a slayer's uniform an odd contrast to the youkai features that were clear on her face and hands. It was then that he saw in her hand she held a very vicious looking throwing blade, and even from his distance he could see the glint of poison. He didn't know why but his gut twisted at the sight of her, and at the sight that Sesshou-maru was not turning to cut her down.

Sesshou-maru walked steadily his eyes lit within in rage. The dishonor in this attack disgusted him deeply. Those attacking did so hidden, and hidden well. Silently his ear twitched, hearing the female sliding down the silk spider's thread behind him, yet he kept his back to her. He had seen and felt the human boy follow him, and now he wanted to know what he would do.

As the woman drew her hand back to embed her weapon in the inu taiyoukai's throat Souta reacted. Using the root of the tree he lunged catching himself so that he fell into a run before releasing a shrill whistle causing the woman to wince and spin, taken off guard. Before he had time to think of it he released the arrow. Panting he skidded to his knees, before looking up at the sound of a body hitting the forest floor and saw that the arrow had embedded itself into the center of her forehead, ending her life instantly.

At the sound of the whistle Sesshou-maru inwardly flinched, he did not know that humans could naturally reach such a pitch of sound at will. Calmly he turned and surveyed the scene. The woman was dead, that was mildly surprising to him, he had expected the boy to react yes, but he had not expected him to react with such accuracy and skill, even if it was rough. Slowly his eyes rose to study the boy. His right haori sleeve was ripped off at the shoulder and tied around his face in an obvious attempt to lessen the amount of poisons inhaled that lingered in the air. His form those was still, blue eyes widened in obvious shock as he stared at the youkai's lifeless form. In just that moment Sesshou-maru's mind flickered, bringing the image of himself at a much younger age, in a near identical position staring at the lifeless form of the man before him, his mother at his back standing with cool regalement, her eyes cold sensu covering her lips. He knew this boy's look well, the look of a child's first kill.

Silently he watched the young human as he remained frozen in place at a half couch half catching of himself from falling. As he studied the boy coolly he weighed his options carefully before moving too him. "You have skill boy, even if it is only that of a child." He spoke calmly as he plucked the arrow from the woman's head. "For assisting this Sesshou-maru..."he paused as he moved to him holding the arrow out to him feathered side out to him "I will train you." he said, watching the boy's face and body language.

As the inu youkai approached and spoke to him Souta slowly pulled from his shock to look up at him blinking. When he held out the arrow to him and spoke his eyes widened deeply in shock, _'He'll..He'll train me? Holy fuck!' _He thought in shock before his mind returned from his shock, slowly he took the arrow before speaking firmly as something within his mind clicked "I did not assist you Sesshou-maru-sama. You knew she was there, you were testing me." he said bluntly _'SHITSHITSHITSHIT! When the hell did Kagome's speaking for thinking rub off on me!' _he inwardly shouted to himself as he pushed himself standing looking at the youkai who stood before him. A ripple of shock echoed through him as he saw his lips twitch into what was an obvious show of amusement. He stood there waiting for the lord to reach out and snap his neck.

"You are correct, I did know she was there, and I was testing you." he said, his eyebrow rising in an arrogant arch as he watched the boy calmly.

Souta blinked, having obviously not expected that reply. Staring at him a moment he slowly spoke, swallowing and collecting himself. "I-I would like to accept your offer Sesshou-maru-sama, but for my own honor, I must return something for your gift." he said bowing deeply after tightening the cloth around his face. After a moment of thinking and silence he spoke straightening. "I will teach you what I can from my...land..." he said watching him calmly while within he was freaking out to his core. After a moment of stone silence the inuyoukai nodded "Very well, we have a deal." he said extending his hand to the boy.

Souta nodded and grasped the youkai's arm in respect remembering what Kagome had told him of agreements between males at this time "Deal."


	5. Chapter 5: Discoveries and Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha  
**

**A/N: I won't be able to update for two weeks so I pumped this out for everyone reading ^-^ I hope you all like it and that it leaves you wanting to know more *insert evil laughter*  
**

**Chapter Five; Discoveries and Secrets**

Silently Souta followed Sesshou-maru as they headed back to Rin, Au-Un and Jaken. Inwardly he was still in shock at what had just happened, not only had he just killed a woman but he had agreed to teach the lord before him information from his own time. Holding his injured shoulder he looked at inu-youkai's back. After the woman had been killed the attacks had stopped much to his surprise, yet Sesshou-maru didn't seem surprised, not that Souta could really read his emotions as it was. Out of a precaution he kept the sleeve over his mouth as he followed him, still gripping the bow and arrow in his hand. As he slowly came out of his shock, the burning pain in his shoulder had began to return _'I need to wrap this stupid thing...'_ he thought wearily to himself as he walked, thankful that night wouldn't be falling for some time. Looking up as the sound of Rin's voice reached his ears he managed to muster a smile for the small girl.

Sesshou-maru walked calmly, leading the boy back to his small group, he himself lost in his thoughts _'This boy could prove to be useful in more than one way. He is related to that woman, the one who broke my armor...who assist in the loss of my arm...'_ his thought trailed off as a silent snarl pulled his lips slightly. While yes he knew that the girl was not fully responsible for the loss of his arm, he did hold her responsible for being the one who gave that disgrace his chi-chi-ue's fang. At the sound of Rin's near panicked voice he was pulled from his thoughts, his eyes focusing again ahead of him. The child was wearing the odd over haroi that the boy had been wearing before, her arms flapping wildly on either side of her, the sleeves fluttering wildly as she spoke to Jaken.

"Jaken-sama, we have to find Souta-chan!" Rin cried tearfully. "H-He's hurt! And you said he wasn't a great warrior like Sesshou-maru-sama! We have to help him!" She pleaded with the toad in panic. It wasn't until after the assault that she had realized the the her new friend was no longer with them and she feared the worse. The toad snorted, folding his arms his staff poking out of his arms. "Be quiet Rin! If that boy has wandered off and gotten himself killed than it is for the better! Sesshou-maru-sama does not need anymore distractions or waste of space!" he snapped back as he narrowed his eyes at the little girl before him; before a loud squawk escaped him as a large chunk of wood struck his head, causing him to fall forward.

Souta glared at the fallen toad as Rin gave a cry of happiness and rushed forward, wrapping her arms around Sesshou-maru's leg, hiding her tearful face in his hakama leg. "You found Souta-chan Sesshou-maru-sama!" she said in a muffled voice as she kept latched onto his leg. Souta couldn't help the small smile at how cute she looked in his school jacket that was large enough to drag on the ground slightly around her, the sleeves not far behind.

Sesshou-maru watched the fallen toad coldly as he absently put a hand to the child's head as she latched onto his leg. "Indeed." he said, his tone almost bored as his eyes lowered to her "Rin, assist Souta in tending his wound." he said calmly after a moment. Rin pulled back and smiled up at him in unrestrained happiness nodding "Hai Sesshou-maru-sama!" she said before hurrying to Souta, nearly tripping on the hatori she wore. Reaching up she took his offered hand and lead the boy to Au-Un who lowered himself once again to the ground for the child.

Souta smiled at Rin gently as she dug into the bag searching for the bandages pulling them out carefully "Be careful Rin-chan or you'll hurt yourself." he said as he laid his hand on her head steadying her as she swayed and nearly fell from stepping on his jacket. Rin looked up at him tearfully her lips wavering "Y-You got hurt...protecting me S-Souta-chan" she sad as she sniffled. Souta's form eased as he gently put the hand of his uninjured arm on her head, having wiped the blood that had gotten on it off onto the piece of sleeve before she took his hand. "It's alright Rin-chan, I am just glad you're safe." he said kindly as he gave the small girl a warm smile. Rin looked up at him before breaking into tears and latching herself onto his middle shaking in tears.

Sesshou-maru watched the child with the younger boy calmly as Jaken pushed himself up with a silent groan. "Rin. Souta will be your new protector." He said in his normal regal air after he was sure that Jaken was conscious and aware.

Souta looked up blinking in surprise at Sesshou-maru's words while Rin pulled back to cheer happily and Jaken fell over in shock. "M-M'lord..." Jaken started before Sesshou-maru halted him with an ice filled stare "Will you question me Jaken?" he asked calmly. "N-No m'lord." the toad stammered as he bowed quickly.

Souta carefully tucked Rin against the dragon steed, laying a blanket over her gently. After the attack they had begun moving quicker now, a speed that even caused Jaken to have to ride Au-Un, but once night had fallen and Rin had begun to sway in exhaustion Sesshou-maru had halted their quick pace and made camp. Now he stood across the small fire that Souta had made for Rin as the temperature had dropped quickly, bringing to his guess that winter here was coming much quicker than it ever did in his time. Standing he glanced to his shoulder , a small curl coming to his lips. Yes the injury still hurt but he knew that it could be so much worse, thankfully his first aid training had helped him in wrapping the wound tight enough to stop the bleeding that had been caused. Glancing at his shoulder he eyed the bandage and the beginning of a pinkish red stain that was slowly starting to form.

Looking up he scanned the top of the trees, looking for steam, he deeply needed a bath and remembering what Kagome had told him, he needed to find a hot springs quickly. Sighing he tried to squint and see in the falling darkness after a few moment of having no success he sighed silently to himself and looked slowly over to Sesshou-maru who stood listening to Jaken speak of something. After a moment of deliberation he quietly moved slightly closer to the inuyoukai and toad, staying at a respectable distance from both of them calmly.

Sesshou-maru paused in listening to Jaken speak and give details of the last scroll upon the upcoming village in his lands. Without moving he glanced over at the boy _'Souta. This Sesshou-maru will need to remember his name if he is to be Rin's guard.'_ he thought calmly as he raised his hand silencing the toad. He was mildly surprised that the boy remained a distance of respect and remained silent. It was rare for a human to hold such respect, and he absently wondered if he and this sister of his were of noble blood to have such training. Silently he watched the boy still from the corner of his eye waiting to see if he would react. When it was obvious that he was not going to move, nor speak he finally spoke to him."Hai?" said calmly only slightly turning his head to the boy in acknowledgment.

Bowing respectfully he spoke "Sesshou-maru-sama, I wanted to know if there were any hotsprings near that I could use." He spoke calmly remaining bowed respectfully. There was silence a moment before Sesshou-maru nodded, his hand rasing and finger pointing in the proper direction that the scent of the springs came from. "Arigato Sesshou-maru-sama." he said bowing deeper a moment before he lifted his bag from Au-Un and headed in that direction.

"My Lord, we have brought your daughter." The servant's gravelly voice echoed in the near empty stone throne room, his dark eyes glowing silently. At his kneeling side was the wooden pull table, the young woman's lifeless upon it, her pale hair spread about her head like a golden halo, her eyes glowed. The armor she once wore had been removed, leaving her in the thigh length fighting kimono. Her pale lifeless hands folded over her stomach, when he had retrieved the now dead child, he was ensured to clean the wound at her forehead, the killing blow.

Before him the tall youkai lord stood slowly, his silver grey eyes glowing deeply. He stared at his youngest daughter before him, his dark robes falling like shadows around him. He stood there in a deafening silence before slowly he stepped from his throne moving to the the table. His youngest child, now dead. Silently he lay a pale hand to her forehead, her once green eyes closed now, breath nor blood flowing through her. Yes, she had passed from the land of the living. Silently he closed his eyes his jaw tightened deeply before forcing himself to speak. "Who did this?" his voice was deep, filling the chamber, making the air quiver with its power.

"It cannot be said my lord, only that she encountered Sesshou-maru-sama of the western lands, but I do not know who has killed her. There is no evidence that it was he, my strongest belief that it is a new companion that has joined him recently. But I have not found anything on this new being." he said obediently, his head bowed deeply.

He watched his daughter a moment longer before speaking, remaining at her side, his hand to her head. "And her sister?" he inquire eyes glowing

"Still unable to be found my Lord." the servant replied.

"Very well. Find her." he paused looking at his daughter "Take my daughter to my crypt..." he said calmly before returning to his throne eyes darkened as he prepared himself to seek out the murderer of his daughter himself.

Souta sighed as he sank into the water letting his sore muscles relax some. Wincing at the stinging sensation on his arm he glanced to the wound there and groaned. The pain wasn't what bothered him, it was the fact that it happened "I should have heard the damn thing coming." he said to himself as he laid his head back on the rocks. The springs was a decent size, but not what he had expected from how Kagome went on about the springs here. Before he even could enter the water he'd has to fish out leaves and other forms of derbies that were just natural things, and than once entering he had to rearrange and settle rocks so as not to hurt himself. "But so worth it." he sighed to himself with a smile as he sank into the water. Laying his head back Souta looked up at the star filled sky, never had he seen so many stars, galaxies so clearly.

At the sound of an avian screech Souta sat up straight on his stone seat, his eyes wide and form stiff. Not even a moment passed by until a large dark hawk swooped from the night sky down, it's talons extended, silver eyes glowing in the darkness. It took a moment for him to realize the creature's path. Cursing he lunged at his bag that was on the rock before him. His fingers struck the bag and cloths just as the creature's talons sliced into his arms, right where the bag had been.

When the creature realized that what it was aiming for was not in it's grasps it adjusted it's wings, soaring upwards and away.

Souta panted as he watched the hawk fly away feeling deep confusion echoing through himself. After a moment for watching the bird he pulled himself up slightly ,look for his things. "Ah shit!" he cursed heavily as he saw that his bag had dumped out into the a shallow pool of water. The only thing he was thankful for was that his cloths had been caught by the now empty bag. Quickly pulling himself out of the water he wiped as much as he could of it off and pulled his boxers and pants back on. Once at least he was half decent he quickly scooped his things out of the pool, thankful that his music was in it's water proof case. Gathering the few books and note books he frowned at them, no they weren't damaged forever, but they'd be a while to dry. As he straightened and looked down he groaned deeply. At the bottom of the small pool, was Kagome's diary. "Kagome...is going to kill me." he said to himself as he crouched pulling it from the water and using his pant leg to wipe the outside off.

Standing again Souta surveyed the damage to the diary, relieved to find that it was not so bad that it couldn't be dried, laying this thinks out a moment he pulled his socks and shoes back on. Buckling his belt again he grabbed his outer shirt, pulling it on without buttoning it. With a sigh he again gathered his things up and headed back to camp.

Sesshou-maru looked up when he heard Souta again enter camp. He himself was sitting cross legged at the base of a tree near Rin. The boy was grumbling to himself, his dark hair unkempt and haori un-fastened; and in his arms was what seemed to be a pile of wet oddly shaped he watched him approach the boy reached down snatching two long thick sticks up before stabbing them into the ground by the fire and starting to lay the scrolls upon them over the fire to dry them. Sesshou-maru watched the boy, studying the objects he was attempting to try and dry carefully over the flames a mild curiosity sparked within him. After a moment he turned from Jaken and walked to him ignoring the toad's fumbling as he fell silent. "What are you doing." the question came as a command, a Lord never sought such answers from another.

Souta started some almost dropping his notebook into the flames. Looking up he blinked some before answering. "My things got knocked into the water, I'm trying to dry them off." he explained motioning to the few books that he had spread out beside the flames, the only book that he was deeply nervous about getting dry was the diary, and that he had hung over the flames at a safe distance letting it dry slowly but deeply.

Sesshou-maru glanced to the objects catching a few words from them giving him the knowledge that these objects must be the scrolls in which he learned from. Slowly he scanned them before looking to the small black oddly shaped scroll upon the branch, inwardly he frowned as there was no marking upon the outside of it and as it was turned with its sheets facing the flames. Reaching out he plucked it off the stick, turning it towards himself and read. To his mild inward surprise it was not written in the same block like form that the ones by the flames were but in small neat script upon the slightly water damaged sheet.

Dear diary,

We ran into InuYasha's onii-sama again today. I don't know how to put how it was seeing him again. I've thought alot about him since last time, since his arm was removed...I feel guilty about it still honestly. I mean, it's not like I think InuYasha was wrong in defending himself, but taking his onii-sama's arm...that was just cruel. I admit, at first I was happy to see that he had, what I thought was, his arm back. But than I could see it, see the shard, see Naraku's vileness in it. I wonder if he knows that is the real reason I said I would shoot his arm. I could see it attempting to infect him, take him over. Course couldn't tell InuYasha that, I mention Sesshou-maru-sama once and he shits himself. Kami he ticks me off sometime. The more I think about Sesshou-maru-sama...the more I wonder...who is he truly? He could have killed us all in a single strike, but he didn't. Well, I've got to go, InuYasha will be here soon, and I need to rest. Goodnight.

Kagome Kibō Higurashi

Sesshou-maru blinked slowly as he read the small passage. Once read he knew what it was, a journal. Aside from the shock of reading that she thought of him in more way than an enemy, it was the middle word of her perfectly printed name. _'Part of her name...means hope?'_ he didn't know why that alone caught his attention or why it stunned him to his very core and core beast.

Souta shifted nervously, his face having paled the instant the inuyoukai lord had picked up the small book. Kagome would kill him if he found out that he had let the one that she wrote most about read it; but he also knew better than to reach out and try and snatch it back from the lord. Instead he used the time that he was obviously reading it to study his reactions. In actuality the lord showed no emotion but at as he seemed to reach the end, he saw his pupils shrink slightly in apparent shock. After a moment of silence Souta cleared his throat. "S-Sesshou-maru-sama...may I have my onee-chan's diary back...i-if she knows you read it, she'll murder me..." he said with a true shudder.

After a moment Sesshou-maru handed him back the school to continue his work, before turning and walking into the forest in silence, lost in his own thoughts.

His unnaturally blue eyes glowed in the darkness as he watched the well, elegant clawed hands folded across his broad chest. Before him a woman held a small mirror in one hand, the other resting calmly on the well behind her, her almost sheer white dress flowing in the non-existent wind of the well house. He watched the scene happening upon the other side of the well calmly, not moving as the grace female clawed hand rested upon his arm "Will you stay here the entire time danna?" Her soft melodic voice filled the dark well house, seeming the ease the aged edge of the building.

His lips curled into a smile as he took her hand in his drawing her to him pressing his lips to her palm "I must aisei, I must watch and do what is needed of myself." he said softly as he held his mate close.

A soft sigh fluttered from her lips as she rested against him, her head finding it's natural comfortable place against his chest. "Than I shall wait with you." she said softly as she turned emerald eyes to the mirror the other held, watching calmly.

_**A/N: If anyone is wondering, Kagome is writing about when Sesshou-maru was given the arm from Naraku, originally I was going to use the meeting when he was injured and found by Rin but my original draft I accidentally made Kagome out to be a squealing teenager. I thought this way was so much nicer. **_


	6. Chapter 6: Finding a Place

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and co. but I own all the original characters in this story  
**

**Chapter Six; Finding a place**

"Sesshou-maru-sama, where are we flying too?" Rin asked with a quiet yawn as she rubbed her sleep ridden eyes, her free hand holding too Au-Un's saddle for balance as they flew through the air at a quick but steady pace. It had been long before dawn when Sesshou-maru had woken them to leave by air without a word. Neither Souta or Jaken had dared ask him where they were going, only Rin seemed to hold that honor as well as to gain an answer that was safe for said person questioning.

"We are going home Rin." he answered calmly his eyes remaining dead ahead as he flew on his cloud. He had spent the entire night caught in this thoughts as he walked the forest. He still could not shake her name fro his mind. Titles were common in the lands; here names were given at birth and from that moment, they were earned. Never had he met a woman with such a name, where had she earned the right, to be called 'hope'.

Rin perked up smiling even through her tiredness from waking up so early "We're going home?" she chirped happily before looking to Souta excitedly "You'll like it there Souta-chan! Sesshou-maru-sama's home is amazing! It's so big and the gardens are bigger! The gardens have every kind of flower there is!" she said in pure joy as she looked up at the older boy, her eyes all but glowing at the prospect of returning to the place she had come to call home herself.

Souta blinked and smiled down at the small girl before him as he rode behind her on the dragon steed, his arms around her slightly as he held to the front of the saddle to keep himself and her from falling into the clouds. As Rin spoke at a near inhuman pace he couldn't help but let his eyes wander the slowly lighting sky and cloud scape before him. Never had he ever seen such vivid colors, nor had he been this close to the clouds before, if he had not already known better he would have thought he could step out upon the clouds like a misted floor.

The calm soothing moment was broken by the sound of an unnatural avian screech before Au-Un had to drop slightly to avoid the large claws that attempted to snatch them from the air. A growl came from the dragon as it raised itâ€™s heads and shot flames at the now circling youkai. Souta stared up at the creature above them in shock as he kept his arms locked around Rin and on the dragon's saddle. "Souta." Sesshou-maru's voice broke him from his shock, drawing the younger boy's attention to him. "Remove the creature." he said his baritone of a voice calm as he slightly indicated to new cloth wrapped package that seemed to have appeared in the night. Souta blinked dumbly before he pried a hand from the saddle and reached back to it. To his surprise within the wrapping was a few full bow and quiver of at his guess eighty arrows. He only took a moment of surprise before he gathered the weapon quickly, locking his knees on the saddle the notched the arrow.

"H-Hai Sesshou-maru-sama. Rin, hold onto Au-Un and keep down." Souta called above the sound of the wind as he raised the bow and took aim. The creature above was much larger than he first thought. Swallowing he watched the creature closely scanning it's feather and hide for a weak spot before his eyes landed on a glowing spot at it's forehead. Blinking he stared at it for moment studying the wind and direction that he'd have to shoot before he took proper aim, the arrow pointed slightly away from his true target, the glowing spot and he waited for his shot ignoring Jaken's squawking. As the creature screamed again and turned to dive at them once more he released the arrow, letting the wind increase it's speed and power. His eyes widened at the scream that the creature released as it began to fall like a stone towards the ground. Quickly he slid the bow over his head with the quiver of arrows and gripped the saddle as Au-Un tilted downward slightly as it followed his master; Sesshou-maru having begun a decent to follow the creature and ensure it's death.

Swallowing Souta slid off the dragon's back and followed the inu-taiyoukai at his near non-existent motion. Following him to the twitching body he started at the creature silently, his form tensed. "Finish the kill." Sesshou-maru said calmly as he held out a half arm length katana in itâ€™s sheath still. Souta blinked and stared at it for a moment before he slowly took it, drawing it from the sheathe with a near silent ringing sound. Quietly he stared at the blade seeing his own shocked and slightly frightened gaze in the reflection of the metal. Slowly his blue eyes rose to the creature and moved to him.

He coudln't describe the feeling within him as he approached the snarling beast, distantly in his mind he wondered how it could still be alive with an arrow dead core of it's head and having fallen from such a distance and speed. As he stepped up to the creature it felt as though another had taken his place, a him that was calm, collected and calculating in what he was about to do. Raising the blade the crouched and swiftly pierced the creature's throat under it's scales and from feel he had severed a major blood vein; on an odd instinct he reached and with drew the arrow with the glowing hunk of skin at the same moment. In an instant the beast lay dead before him, green black blood pooling under it.

Souta stared at the creature eyes wide before staggering back gripping both blade and arrow. Within two days, he had killed two living beings and now it was sinking in, causing him to shudder fully, tears coming to his eyes as he drained of all color.

Sesshou-maru watched the boy closely as he dealt with the creature. Inwardly he was impressed with the boys forethought in releasing the arrow and than the placement of the blade into it, giving it a swift death. What took the inu off guard was the pure shock, and horror flowing off the boy. The day before he had brushed his shock of killing the woman as being a first time kill of another person, but this was an animal, for any other a meal, and the boy was acting, odd. After a moment he walked to him speaking calmly "You did well Souta, yet your reaction shows otherwise. Did your chi-chi-ue never take you on your first hunt?" he questioned calmly as he flicked his fingers in motion to the creature and sending Au-Un to the nearby meadow with Rin.

Souta slowly looked up at the silver haired lord by him and shook his head "I-Iie Sesshou-maru-sama...m-my..c-chi-chi-ue died with I was an infant." he said quietly adjusting his term for father to that like the lord's by him.

Sesshou-maru looked at the boy, his brow rasing. "And your Okaa-sama? She did not permit your village men or even your onee-sama to take you upon your first hunt?" he questioned. It was common knowledge that when a boy of any race came to age they were taken upon their first hunt. He knew that the human's did not see females highly but after seeing the miko he assumed that she was an exception for her village, or that miko's in general must be.

Souta slowly turned to him and looked up to him, still gripping the blood drenched weapons. "N-No...my...uh...village does not do such things as customs, I've never been on any form of hunt." he said, his voice hoarse and mouth dry. Honestly he didn't know how to feel. Should he feel proud that he killed the creature because it attacked? How should he feel about the woman he killed? He was defending the person who saved him, but they were still both living beings. They deserved to live. Sesshou-maru's eyebrow shot into his bangs as he looked down at the boy. If he could not has scented the truth from him he would have thought that he was lying, but the boy was speaking only truth. They stood in silence for a time before Sesshou-maru spoke calmly moving toward the creature.

"This shall be your first hunt than, something that if neither your okaa-sama or sire would have done your onee-sama should have done so with you as is custom." His voice was level and calm, the displeasure of such customs being ignored a thinly veiled tone in his voice as he motioned the boy closer.

Blinking Souta moved to the inu youaki's side listening in silent respect as he looked down at the creature. Sesshou-maru watched the boy a moment before pointing at the creature. "Remove a fang from the mouth, it is a show of your first hunt." He waited as Souta moved to do as told. As he watched the boy his own memories from his first hunt flicked through his mind. Neither his okaa-sama nor chi-chi-ue had been able to give him his, instead 'she' had.

"_Now Sesshou-maru, what are the key points to a hunt." the young woman said in a near whisper as they wanted the large ookami-nezumi before them through the branches of the tree. _

_"Silence, observation, speed and knowing what you're hunting" the young boy replied instantly as his gold eyes unwavering as he stared at his prey below, standing by the woman calmly, his braided hair shifting slightly in the wind glad that they were down wind of the prey. The woman nodded once watching both him and the creature in a detached calmness that had become a part of her long ago.  
_

"_Hai, another point though, is respect for what you hunt." she said calmly as slowly she crouched on the branch her elegant claws digging into the bark the boy following her actions carefully listening as she continued to speak "Knowing your prey, knowledge is always power Sesshou-maru, never forget that. Where are the weak points of our prey before us?" she calmly questioned as she watched both the boy and creature below.  
_  
_Sesshou-maru turned his full attention back to the prey below studying it with calculating golden eyes. "It is aged. There is a lack of pack, it's left eye is blind and it is favoring it's back right leg. The underside of it's throat is worn and no longer protected by it's scales." he spoke quietly and swiftly listing off the weak points. The woman nodded before he moved her hand out speaking silently and swiftly._

_"Go Sesshou-maru, remember, nothing but your claws, speed and strength may be used." she whispered her eyes glowing in the failing light._

_In an instant he was upon the creature, using his leg to knock it's legs from beneath it and flipping it upon it's back, taking advantage of it's surprise he aimed for the throat going to a quick kill, ignoring the tearing of his haori sleeve as it caught upon the beasts claws_

_Slowly he stood staring at his blood covered hand. He had done it. A slow smirk pulled at his lips as he looked over his shoulder as the woman dropped silently to the ground her own haori sleeves whispering against the grass and hakamas falling skirt like around her, giving the illusion that she wore a full layered kimono as was proper. A smile graced her lips as she moved to him calmly. "Give your respects to your fallen enemy Sesshou-maru." she reminded -maru turned back to his kill folding his hands in a form of prayer._

"_Hai, Onee-san."  
_

Sesshou-maru was jerked from his memories when he noticed that the boy was now standing at his side again having been waiting for his next instruction studying the palm sized fang in his hand that he had removed from the creature. Sesshou-maru watched him a moment before speaking "Respect your kill and than take what you can from it. No kill goes without reason as it would bring great dishonor to it's soul" he spoke in an almost instinct way. As he watched the boy move to do as told, kneeling by it, offering a small prayer his mind wandered again. How long as it been since he had last thought of his own onee-san? Centuries? As Souta carefully gathered a few scales from the creature he slowly looked up at the sky as his mind slipped to his own onee-san. _'I must visit her grave and give my respects.'_ he thought distantly to himself.

Souta stood, holding the four scales that he had collected silently offering the creature another prayer before moving back to Sesshou-maru. He felt calmer now, almost as if it was alright now that he had killed the creature. As he waited for the lord to return from his thoughts he looked down at the fang in his hand quietly _'My first hunt...Heh, Kagome-nee-san is going to shit fit.'_he thought in high amusement as he studied the tooth. Blinking he looked up as Seehou-maru's hand came into view waiting. It took a moment for him to realize that he was waiting for him to hand him the fang.

Taking the fang Sesshou-maru carefully rolled it in his hand until it was positioned how he needed. Pressing his claw tips carefully to it he very carefully used just a few drops of acid at the times and gently made a hole in it before handing it back to him "You will wear it for a time now." he said calmly before flicking the rest of the acid upon the carcass letting it start to eat away at it and remove the body from the field.

As Souta followed Sesshou-maru back to the others he blinked looking to the arrow he still held and piece of glowing flesh. Raising it he examined it before blinking and carefully withdrawing the small jewel shard his eyes wide. Pausing he stared at it in shock before hurrying to the youkai Lord. "Sesshou-maru-sama, this was in the beast's head." he said showing him the Shikon shard.

Sesshou-maru glanced down at the jewel shard and to the boy, it was obvious that he was offering it to him, like a warrior would to their Lord if something of rarity was discovered. His lip curled slightly at the shard piece "Keep it. I have no use of it." he said calmly as they continued. Souta blinked before shoving his arrow away and searching his pockets a moment before he found a hankerchief, gently he wrapped the jewel piece within it and smiled to himself as he put it in his pocket and realization set in. _'I can see the Shikon Shards like Onee-chan. Kagome's going to love this when I find her.'_he thought to himself as he kept just slightly behind the lord out of instinctive respect.

Rin held the fang up to look through the hole as they flew, behind her Souta was doing something with the scales that he had gathered from the creature. Humming the lay back on Au-Un's saddle as they flew watching the sky pass through the little hole in the sharp fang between her fingers. After Souta had laced a piece of leather through it he had let her hold it with the leather wrapped around her wrist to keep from dropping it. As she turned it in her fingers she giggled watching the colors dance across it. "It's so pretty Souta-chan." she said happily as she looked at him.

Souta looked up with a smile to her "Is it? Can you tell me what colors you see?" he asked as he carefully cut and fit the large pieces of scale together. He didn't know why but since battle he had lost his discomfort of riding the ryu steed and even was comfortable working and moving as though they were upon the ground. Carefully piecing the scale pieces together he listened to Rin with a smile as she described each color as she saw them in the sunlight.

"Rin, can you sit up a moment please?" he asked as he finished what he was working on. The sun was already beginning to set, casting the skies into deep purples and blues making it seem as through they were flying through galaxies and ocean. Tilting her head Rin sat up holding out his fang for him again. Taking it Souta carefully put the necklace on and held up his creation. "It's not perfect but when I can I'll smooth it out. But what do you think?" he asked with a smile to the small girl. In his hands what was once just a few large scale pieces, was now a layered armor like covering. He had using the lining of his own jacket on to line the shirt he had made her. It had taken Jaken giving him a special blade to be able to even peirce the scales so he knew it would make a good protection for the child.

Rin's eyes went wide as they touched the small handmade armor piece that he held in awe. "I-It's for me Souta-chan?" she asked in awe. Her squeal of happiness and excitement was a sharp slice through the coming night's sky causing Sesshou-maru glance over at them out of the corner of his eye. What he saw made his brow raise slightly though within he was deeply surprised. At the moment Rin was carefully putting the top armor on over her white under kimono, her outer piece hanging around her hips.

Souta showed her the side ties to keep it form fitted. He had been pleasantly surprised to find that the bottom of the scales had small burrs or hooks that made them latch together making it fairly easy to remake to fit the little girl. "Souta-chan what kind of silk is this?" Rin asked in wonder as she felt the inside of the armor curiously. Souta smiled as he helped her fix her outer kimono over it glad that it didn't even show.

"It's silk from my land." He said with a grin "It's thicker and tougher than other silks so during the winter that's coming it'll help keep you warm." he said as he ruffled her hair. Rin giggled before yawning a large yawn and curled up against the older boy as her weariness began to take her.

"Arigato Souta-chan." the girl said sleepily as she drifted off against him for the rest of the trip.

Souta held Rin gently as they flew. He was nowhere near tired anymore. He didn't know why but he was wide awake. Gently he pulled his jacket around the little girl like a blanket as he watched the clouds and stars around them with a quiet smile. "Why did you make such a thing for Rin?" Souta nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Sesshou-maru's voice. Blinking he looked at the taiyoukai who had moved closer to the ryu steed to speak to him.

"I remember what Kagome-nee-chan has told me. People here tend to attack the weakest of the group, she's the weakest in her group," he paused swallowing choosing his next words carefully "And physically Rin is of this group. I wanted to make her something that would help protect her better should someone attempt something underhanded she has that extra protection." he said slowly as he watched Sesshou-maru out of the corner of his eye. The taiyoukai seemed to be thinking before he nodded silently.

"You will do well as Rin's guard." he said simply as he turned his attention back to the sky before them, they would soon be upon the home.

After a few moments of silence Souta spoke quietly "Sesshou-maru-sama, may I ask you a question?" at the slight sound that came from him Souta took it as permission that he may. "Who took you on your first hunt?" he asked, curiosity lacing his voice.

In a moment of rare surprise Sesshou-maru's impartial mask slipped as he looked to the ningen boy blinking deeply before he composed himself again looking ahead he spoke calmly. "My Onee-sama did." he said simply in a tone that spoke that he questioning was now over.

Souta blinked deeply but caught himself from asking anything more_.'Sesshou-maru has an onee-san? That means InuYasha does too. I wonder why Kagome or InuYasha never mentioned her.'_he thought to himself as they flew.

It was well into the night when Souta finally felt the ryu's slow decent. Quickly he looked down watching as they eased through the clouds. At the sight below them Souta gasped his eyes widening. The palace was bigger than anything he had ever seen. It shown on the among the dark trees like a lighthouse framed by the backdrop of the jagged cliffs and ocean. Even over the wind he could hear the ocean below the home. As he studied the palace he counted at least four stories and that was only going up, the rest of the home seemed to sprawl out across the cliffs as though it was a glowing reef. His eyes were round as he held Rin close to him as Au-Un slowly descended past the palace walls. His eyes grew even wider as the saw the countless youkai servants lining up along the stone pathway, bowed at the waist, the flow of colors looked almost like the pictures he has seen of United States Northern lights. Sitting up straighter her adjust Rin in his arms carefully so that she could still sleep. "Don't speak, and walk behind Sesshou-maru-sama." Jaken hissed in an undertone as the ryu steed touched down. Souta remained silent but he gave a slow dip of head to show that he understood. Waiting till Jaken was off he carefully slid off Au-Un who's reins were instantly taken by a male youkai in a deep brown and tan patterned haori and hakama.

With his head lowered slightly Souta studied the surrounding servants through his bangs as he waited for Sesshou-maru's lead, not daring to move on his own. He was shocked to see that every single servant there was a youkai, what kind though he didn't know and couldn't tell. As he watched an elderly male and female youkai in white and vibrant blue silks moved to Sesshou-maru bowing deeply "Sesshou-maru-sendai, we welcome you home once more. The arrangements you requested made have been prepared and are ready for you." The woman spoke standing first as she kept her head bowed, her silver aged hair swept up into an elegant but simple bun.

"Good, Michiro-san you may retire with the rest of the servants for the evening now." Sesshou-maru said calmly looking down at the elderly woman. The woman before him had been a part of his family's staff since his own great grandfather was but a pup. He remember his own youth when he was watched the woman with the distinct feeling that she was an immortal being that could never be harmed. _'Such was never proven wrong.'_He mused to himself as he woman straightened slightly with her head still bowed.

"Hai Sesshou-maru-sendai" she said in a voice that did not match her physical age. Turning to the servants she gave loud, crisp and clean orders that seemed to belong to a much younger woman sending all of them to their quarters having to shoo a few of the younger females who were staring at Souta who remained behind the taiyoukai lord. Turning to the elderly man Sesshou-maru spoke again calmly.

"Yatsuna, Souta has been appointed as Rin's new guard for traveling; show him to her room so that he may lay her to rest and than give him the room that adjoins to hers." he said watching the elderly man bow, his dark fading gold hair slipping over his shoulder slightly.

"Hai Sesshou-maru-sendai" the youkai man said with a bow before standing and motioning for the young ningen to follow him not even mentally questioning his Lord. Never would Lord Sesshou-maru chose a weak or worthless being to the guard of Rin, so that alone earned the young ningen boy a small respect from the elder youaki who knew that he must possess something that earned him this place of honor. Sesshou-maru nodded and left them heading to his own private room.

Souta shifted slightly looking up to the elder before him quietly quickly bowing to him in silent respect. Yatsuna blinked slightly taken aback a moment at the young ningen bowing to him, guests of the master did not normally bow to him only the lower servants did. After a moment he collected himself and bowed to the ningen "I am Yatsuna, Souta-sama." he said calmly as he remained bowed to the younger male.

Souta blinked straightening as the looked at the elderly youkai before him, to him it just felt so deeply wrong to see him bowing to himself. "Onegai Yatsuna-dono, just Souta. I am far from a -sama." the boy said with a wry smile as Yatsuna blinked but remained bowed still "Onegai, stand Yatsuna-dono, I have not earned nor deserve such respect." he said a slight awkwardness in his voice as he carefully adjusted Rin in his arms.

Slowly Yatsuna rose watching the young ningen in masked shock. Never had a guest spoken as such, not even the other Lord's and Lady's younglings held such respect for him, even though he was their elder many times older, they only saw a servant. After a moment of regarding the young boy before him he couldn't help but be slightly awed "Hai...Souta-san." he said slowly before turning back to the home "I will show you to Rin-sama's quarters and than your own now." he said calmly waiting until Souta moved to him before leading him into the darkening home as servants were extinguishing their lights. While youkai did not need the candles or even small balls of light that had been given to them from their lord, it was a tradition started by Sesshou-maru-sendai's great great great great grandfather's forefather and had been passed down through the ages. He had decreed that this home would be a beacon to all who saw it, and every night when the sun fell each room was lit in some form or another, giving the large palace an exotic beauty from a distance that no other palace had. The lights would remain lit until the last servant retired, but for the two towers that remained lit at each end of the physical home that remain lit at all times and on the night of the new moon._ 'Never in the Western Lands shall there be a lack of guiding of light'_had been the command.

Souta followed Yatsuna carefully through the dark halls of the home. More than once he had to jog to catch up with him as he either turned down a hall or went up a set of stairs _'I'm gong to have to try and ask Yatsuna-dono to show me the pathway in the morning.'_ he thought to himself as he followed the youkai closely, using the moon's light the keep him in sight properly.

Exhaustion was starting to creep into his limbs and mind, the last few days had been the longest days in his life and it was starting to weigh on him. After a few more moments Yatsuna came to a stop before a wooden sliding door speaking to him "This is Rin-sama's room" he said calmly as he slid open the door. Souta blinked in shock as her room came into view. It was huge in comparison to his room back home. In the corner a bed with a soft pink blanket. While the room was large it was fairly empty, showing how often Sesshou-maru took the young girl with him on his travels. After a moment of shock he moved in carefully and gently tucked Rin into her bed and blew out her candles before moving back to Yatsuna who was waiting quietly for him.

When Souta was at his side Yatsuna led him to a door beside Rin's room after closing her doors. Opening the door for the young boy he couldn't help the silent chuckle at his gasp of surprise. The room was the size of Rin's but without the small personal touches. The mattress was folded neatly in the corner, a medium sized desk with two lit candles upon it. There was a large balcony that was closed but the ocean could still be heard below. Souta stared at his room in shock "This...This is my room?" he asked looking up to Yatsuna his blue eyes wide. The elderly youkai chuckled softly

"Hai Souta-san, this is your room" he said warmly as he stayed outside the door and held his hand out for him to enter the room "I will see you in the morning Souta-san." He said giving a respectful bow before turning and leaving to his own room to retire for the night. Souta watched him leave and looked into the room in shock slowly entering. Never had he been in a bed room this large before and certainly not one that had been given to him. Carefully he peeled his shoes off wincing at the fact that he had forgotten to do so before entering the home silently glad though that due to the flight here no dirt had been left on them to trail into the home. Wiggling his toes in his socks Souta moved to the balcony carefully opening it and stepped outside. A gasp was pulled from his throat as he stared at the scene before him. Never had he seen the ocean like this. Sure he had seen the ocean and cliffs of Japan, but never had he seen them to such untamed and natural depths. No barges floated in the water, the smell of years of pollution was gone, leaving the fresh clean scent of water and rocks below.

"Konbanwa Souta-sama." The female voice that broke through his thoughts starting him so much that he jumped and spun around to see who spoke, blinking at the sight. A young woman with her head bowed and pale green hair tied back in a low pony tail. She was wearing a fine pale grey kimono and dark gold obi. Blinking in confusion he looked at her a long moment before speaking.

"Um...Konbanwa, you can rise you know...uh who are you if I may know and what are you doing here..." he asked in akwardness as he shifted nervously watching the young youkai.

Slowly the woman rose turning pale purple eyes to the young ningen before her "I am Harumi, Souta-sama, I am now your head servant." she said calmly remaining knelt, her hands folded in her lap still as she watched him. Souta blinked deeply in shock as he stared at her a moment before speaking quickly.

"Ah...Onegai Harumi-san...don't call me -sama...or bow I really don't deserve it. And...uh...I don't really know what you mean..." He said as he shifted some shoving his hands shyly into his pockets as he looked at the kneeling woman.

Harumi blinked in surprise and question as she watched him. None she had met or seen within the home, held such respect for servants, after a moment she spoke quietly "H-Hai Souta-san, and as I said, my poistion is now that of of the head of your personal servants." she said softly before carefully pushing herself up "I await your orders." she explained quietly her clawed hands folded before her gently.

Souta blinked startled but had nothing to say. Touching his head he tried to push the exhaustion from his mind enough to respond to her. As the silence stretched he blinked as the sound of a soft song floated into the room carried by the cool breeze from the ocean below. He didn't know why but the sound of the soft voice seemed to push back the exhaustion for a moment. "I don't have any Harumi-san, I'm not accustomed to having or being around servants. Please, don't concern yourself with me." Bowing to her deeply he rose with a smile "Oyasumi Harumi-san." he said gently causing the young youkai to blink deeply before she bowed fully to him.

"O-Oyasumi Souta-san" the woman said in wonder before turning to the door, she was just about to slide the door closed when his voice reached her once more.

"Harumi-san...do you know who that is singing?" Souta asked quietly as he looked out the balcony curiosity having won out for a moment.

Harumi blinked and looked at the back of her ningen master startled deeply that he even could hear the melodic voice over the ocean outside. After remaining silent a moment she spoke softly "That is Amaya-sama. Part of this house." she said softly before leaving closing the door with a soft click behind her.

'_Amaya huh...that's a...that's a beautiful name.'_ Souta thought sleepily to himself as he moved to his futon unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off. Using his toes he carefully tugged his socks off. After unfolding his futon and simple blue blanket he sat down, folding his shirt and socks and tucking them against the slight rise that his bed was on. Taking a breath he looked around frowning a moment before moving his futon to the rise that led to the balcony needing the air and silently wanting to listen to the song still. Sitting back down he blew out his candles before collapsing into sleep, his mind soothed and calmed from the stress of the last few days into a deep reviving sleep.

* * *

**_A/N: Sesshou-maru's servants call him sendai instead of sama to be more respectful, Sendai means, __means king, or supreme ruler._**


End file.
